1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a toothed-belt and toothed-pulleys transmission. Specifically, a transmission comprising at least two pulleys, one driving and the other driven, provided on their surface of revolution with a toothing, and a toothed-belt fitted over the two pulleys in such a way that the toothing of the belt meshes with the toothing of the pulleys, so that the movement from the driving pulley is transmitted to the driven pulley.
2. Prior Art
There are many types of toothed-belt and toothed-pulley transmissions that are already known. In the previously known toothed-belt and toothed-pulley transmissions, the transmission of the movement takes place through the meshing of the teeth of the toothed-belt with the teeth of the toothed-pulley in the same manner in which the transmission of motion takes place between gearings. Now, the present invention makes available a toothed-belt comprising a ring of elastomeric or similar material, in which is embodied a resistant-to-traction structure formed by a plurality of flexible and inextensible cords that are parallel to and co-planar with one another, that is provided, on one side of the ring, with a toothing comprising a plurality of teeth which are also made of elastomeric or similar material.
The toothed-belt and toothed-pulleys transmissions seen in the prior art are characterized by the presence of one element, namely the toothed-belt, which is made of an elastomeric material and is consequently elastically deformable, and other elements, namely the toothed-pulleys, which are made of a rigid material such as, for example, various types of metals or metal alloys. Various drawbacks, such as excessive wear of the toothed-belt teeth, high consumption of power during the transmission which lowers the transmission efficiency, and the presence of vibrations in the belt transmission which shortens the belt's service life, arise with the use of the prior art toothed-belt and toothed-pulleys transmissions.
Many solutions have been proposed in an attempt to eliminate the above-cited drawbacks. However, a truly satisfactory solution for the problems existing in the prior art toothedbelt and toothed-pulleys transmissions has not previously been available.